My Stupid Imagination
by Ellie weasel
Summary: Rose is heartbroken when Dimitri leavies her, but she has more problems. Christian is missing, she is seeing ghosts, and Strigoi are coming and going. Set after Frostbite.My first ff! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about VA, just the stuff I make up!! ******

"Rose!" Lissa called from across the school. Freaking hell why the hell couldn't she leave me alone? Sure she was my best friend and all, but did she have to see me 24/7? I turned around, and faced Liss.

"Oh my god Rose! Guess what!" Lissa yelled.

"What?" I said, I sounded uninterested, but I really didn't care.

"Guardian Belikov's leaving! He got assigned to this chick in the Royal Court, cause now you've got me; he doesn't need to guard me too! So it's just us girls! Isn't it exciting?"

I didn't think it was exciting; it was probably just some junk that some year 6 made up. Cause everyone knows just how inseparable and unbeatable the Hathaway and Belikov duo are. "Pffftt. Liss, you really believe that stuff? It's just something that someone made up, to screw with you." I said.

"Nah, Eddie told me!" She insisted.

"Whatever" I said walking backwards away from her. "I'm real tired Liss, I'm going to my dorm. See ya at breakfast tomorrow." And with that I turned and ran to the gym to have my session with Dimitri. Yeah I lied, but so what? I wasn't tired, I just needed my mentor.

"Hey" I said, dropping my bag on the floor. "What's on the timetable this arvo, comrade?" Dimitri looked up from his 6 billionth cowboy book of the day, and stared me in the eye. "We need to talk Rose." I cocked my head to one side, and looked at him. He patted the spot beside where he was sitting and then when I didn't move, motioned for me to come over. I walked over and sat down beside him, frowning in confusion and curiosity. He sighed and ran a hand through his long hair, which wasn't tied back like it usually was. It was left out, the way I liked it. My hair was up, showing my molnija marks. "I'm leaving Rose, they offered me a spot at the Royal Court and seeing so you'll graduate soon, we'll be able to see each other, without faltering in our guardian positions. Lissa will have someone else as well as you, so you'll take shifts, and the girl I'm guarding will have two too. It'll work out. Promise" He said to me. I couldn't lift my head up to meet his eyes. Tears were cascading down, unstoppable. I let out a small sob. He reached out to hold me, and I cried into his chest. He was saying something to me in Russian, and I didn't know what it was, but it was soothing me and my heart. Eventually he pulled back, and cupped my face in his hands. "It's ok" he said. "It's for the better." I didn't really think it was for the better. We wouldn't see each other for three whole months. But then again, in the long run, we could be together and happy, which was good for both of us.

"When are you leaving?" I managed to choke out.

"Tuesday" He whispered. Tuesday. Today was Saturday, so we had three days, before he left me for three months. But then, in due time, we would be together again, with nothing to stop us. Nothing.

"Roooooooossssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!" Lissa yelled from across the school (again). It sounded urgent, and when I turned around to see what she wanted this time, she was running, screaming across the quad, crying. "Liss!" I ran to her. "What's wrong? What's the matter?'

"Christian! He's gone! He went away with Eddie and Adrian for a guy's night out, but then they never came back." Her voice was nearing hysteria, and I reached out to hug her. I comforted her for a little while, and told her that it would be okay. I took her to sit on a bench on the quad, and just as I was about to sit down, I heard a scream, and a roll of nausea filled my stomach. I clutched at my belly, then looked up at Lissa

"Run"

**He he he he…. You're going to have to wait till the next chapter!! Review or I won't post!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Thank you heaps for reviewing!! Fabulous 2516, I love you; people like you are the people who make fanfic great. Thank you so much! To the rest of you, you are going to have to wait, oh, and Fabulous2516, it ****won't be like you think, and it is my first eva ff, so be nice plz!! ******

The feeling in my stomach was something that I had become a little bit more aware of the past few incidents. I was pretty sure I knew what it was. Nausea = Strigoi, and Strigoi = bad. I pulled on Lissa's hand when she didn't move, and began to drag her to the building nearest to us. Luckily, it was my free period, and the building was a building where people were having classes. Lissa and I burst into the room, Lissa puffing and panting, and me probably looking wide eyed and angry. I ran up to Mrs. Brettels, who was teaching the class, and told her that there were Strigoi on campus. She looked at me like I was crazy. "Rose, the wards were put out this morning, I highly doubt there are Strigoi here." She said to me. I stared at her, obviously she didn't remember what happened to me and some of my friends last month.

"I can feel it, miss, there is this nauseous feeling in my stomach, and after Spokane" I flinched, and so did the rest of the class. Everyone knew, after I got my molnija marks, everyone seemed a little more scared of me, especially the younger ones. "I think I know" I finished. The teacher made a phone call to the office, I would presume, and then she turned to me. "There have been no sightings or breaking of wards, Rose, maybe you just felt sick." She shrugged. I sighed.

"Sorry to bother you miss" I mumbled.

"That's ok Rose. Uh… Lissa, would you stay here? I need to talk to you about an assignment…." She said. I didn't quite catch the rest, because I was walking (more like storming) out of the room. I walked to the spot where I was before with Lissa. I sat down on the bench, but I was alert, and ready. No nausea came, so I relaxed and let my mind wander. How could I fix things? Dimitri and I would be together in three months, and I admit, I did overreact yesterday. I mean, I cried. Me, crying was not something you would usually come across, but some of the tears were happy tears. Maybe we wouldn't have to hide our relationship as much anymore, we wouldn't have to be as careful. I liked that idea. Then I thought about Christian, where was he? And Eddie and Adrian too? There's no where they could've gone without being caught by guardians, so they'll probably be asleep, or passed out drunk somewhere. Suddenly I did feel sick, not Strigoi sick, headache sick. There was a pain pulsing into my skull, and it hurt like hell. I scrunched up my eyes, and tried to think of something else, to distract me from the horrible pain. I opened my eyes, and Mason was standing in front of me, I gasped, and shook my head. This could not be happening, this could not…..

"He lied to you" Mason said

"What?" I took my head out of my hands, and stared at him. He was heaps pale, and it seems to me like he was a ghost.

"Guardian Belikov lied to you" He said.

I laughed "Dimitri? He didn't lie. He told me he was leaving for three months. But it's for the better Mase." I immediately scolded myself. I shouldn't be talking to ghosts! It's probably a dream anyway, and I'll wake up and I'll be asleep on the bench on the quad. Stupid imagination.

"He's not going to the royal court, and he's not going for three months." He said.

"Look, ghostly mason person of my imagination, it's not true, what do you mean? He didn't lie! What is with you?" I sighed. Jeez, people of your imagination are really irritating.

"Go ask him yourself Rose." Mason ghost said. Then, just like that, he vanished into thin air. I swear to god I am going crazy. If it's not a dream….

I walked over to the guardian dorm, and sneaked past the lady at the desk. I had done it enough times now, and I knew when she would go break, or get herself a coffee. She was swinging around on her chair, and when she was facing away from me, I ran past her. I walked up the stairs at a fast pace, cause I didn't want to get caught, and then I knocked quietly on Dimitri's door. I knew he would be there, cause I knew he was not on duty today, he needed to pack for his relocation. He opened the door, and I invited myself in. I sat down at a chair, and concentrated on what I was going to say. I couldn't just burst out with 'Oh yeah, I saw a ghost just then, and I happened to be Mason, and he said that you weren't going to royal court for three months….' Nope. He would give me the _rose-has-completely-lost-it-now _look. So, I said "Dimitri, where are you really going?"

"What do you mean Roza?" He asked, confusion on his beautiful face.

"Are you really going to Royal Court? Or are you running away with some beautiful woman to Vanuatu?" I asked. Dimitri allowed himself a smile, but it only lasted a few seconds, then it went back to a confusion mask. He sighed. "Yes I am going to Royal Court, Roza. Do you think I'd lie to you?" He meant it as a rhetorical question, so I ignored it and said "Really?"

He sighed again, and then after a few seconds of hesitation, he said "No."

I stared at the floor. "You lied" I accused.

"Yes Rose. I did. I' m going back to Russia. I think it would be better if we weren't together. It would help your reputation, and it wouldn't bother your mother." He said. My head snapped up.

"My reputation?" I was almost yelling. "I don't care about my reputation, I care about you! I thought you loved me!" I didn't give him time to answer, I ran out of the room. But before I left, I said "How long?"

"Forever" he answered, looking at the floor. I let out a small sob

"Goodbye, Guardian Belikov. I love you"

And I swear that as I ran down the stairs, I heard from his open door "Goodbye, my Roza, I love you too." But you never know, it could've been my imagination.

My stupid imagination.


End file.
